Forum:Barsoom(Mars)/Theme
I hear themes are not exactly the easiest thing to do. But i have been trying to get the barsoom wiki up to a level on which it could be a spotlighted wiki. There is alot of work that needs to be done and this is one of the things Now Barsoom is mars in its very essense, so mars is the basis for alot of these things. And it is the basis for the color scheme, or at least it should be. Alot of burnt colors for the planet of war, reds, oranges, yellows, red oranges. We have a logo now thanks to this website, and i am trying to think of a background picture, currently there is a warlord of mars comic series out from dynamite but i want to avoid using artwork from anin progress series. So really, the best possible thing would be a photoshopped landscape (i cannot afford photoshop) with mars'2 moons in it or something. I dont know, if you need more information on barsoom please ask. I will provide some information, barsoom is the fictionalized version of mars according to edgar rice burroughs (the guy who wrote tarzan) it is an eleven book series that created a world with near impossible depth. The book its nearly a hundred years old now, there is an upcoming disney film adaption (god help us all) and i feel it is definitly going to see a rise in popularity in the oncoming years. At least i hope it will, this book series in the grandfather of modern science fiction, if there is a cliche it happened in john carter of mars before it happened anywhere else. So even though I am one of only probably 2-4 people who haunt the wiki , i give it my time because the series deserves an encyclopedic reference. ralok 07:34, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'll give this a try and I'll show you what I have when I get a prototype finished. (Talk) (Requests) 18:52, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello . . . helloooooo, does anybody actually visit this wiki??? oh well ralok 22:32, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like Samsonius didn't get to it :) I couldn't work out anything with the moons, but what about a Mars landscape? Have a look at this theme. If you like it, I can transfer it over to the Barsoom wiki -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 21:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) awesome . . . thats cool ralok 23:14, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Seriously if you could do that it would be great, i am really trying to get the wiki up to a level that it will be noticable. I am ultra worried that when the movie comes out that another "john carter of mars" wiki will displace the one i am on. ralok 05:12, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Done :) I left the dark page background, in case that suits you better.. but you can change that via the ThemeDesigner if you want to. -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 17:26, January 1, 2011 (UTC) you rock ralok 23:29, January 2, 2011 (UTC)